Haptic technology is the translation of the sense of touch through technology by applying forces or vibrations to a portion of a user's body. Haptic technology is currently used in a limited fashion in user input devices, such as touch screens, keyboards, computer mice, and joysticks. Basic haptic feedback can be purely mechanical, such as a clicking sensation experienced when a mouse button is depressed with sufficient force. Other devices can be configured to output haptic feedback through the use of electro-mechanical means, such as by activating and/or deactivating one or more motors. For instance, a vibratory sensation can be imparted to an input device by turning an electric motor on and off. Haptic feedback has also been incorporated in video gaming applications, such as where an actuator can output a tactile sensation based on the occurrence of an event, such as in response to a command signal from a game console.
When referring to teleoperation with sex toys, the term “teledildonics” is sometimes used. In short, teledildonics relies on real-time exchange of sensor signals, similar to haptics and tele-operation as performed in the field of robotics as early as the 1950s for military applications like diffusing bombs, or for modern remote surgery.
Sexual stimulation devices (or sex toys) are becoming more accepted by society. However, many sexual stimulated device remain unsophisticated relative to current robotic standards. While in robotics, closed-loop control systems built around sensors and actuators are common, current sexual stimulation devices tend to use very little if any actuators, sensors, or closed-loop control systems. Accordingly, a sexual stimulation device or system that includes more advanced control systems, such as haptic feedback and teledildonics, is desired.